Movie Script Ending
by cassiels-song
Summary: Balthazar lives next to Hopeless and Desperate and its cramping his style. He decides to do something about it.


**Title:** Movie Script Ending  
**Author:** moushkas  
**Recipient:** hannah_delaney  
**Prompt:** I'd like some sort of AU (Dean/Cas, of course) that includes Balthazar as one of Castiel's good friends. (I seem to keep finding ones where he's an ex or otherwise an arse. I want to see him in a positive role.)  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel; Balthazar/Atropos as a side pairing  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 2259  
**Warnings:** Total fluff, Tricky! Lovable! Balthazar  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything  
**Summary:** Balthazar lives next to Hopeless and Desperate and its cramping his style. He decides to do something about it.

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Dean/Castiel community's challenge "Everlasting Birthday Challenge" on livejournal.

This began as a plot inspired by (500) Days of Summer, then became a Glee fusion that just turned into this (because I was afraid to commit to a High School AU without the prompter requesting it- I can't speak for everyone but I have a thing about high school fics when it isn't Canon).

This was just a fluffy, nonsensical piece that came out of the idea that everyone writes stories of Gabriel being crafty and getting the two together but not Balthazar (whom I feel would be just as tricky). I completely agree with hannah_delaney, there is not enough Balthazar that's nice in the fandom world (I'm partially guilty myself) but hopefully there will be more. And I super, super hope that he comes back in the near future :)

Enjoy and Happy Birthday hannah_delaney!

* * *

**Movie Script Ending  
**For hannah_delaney

Tro, though she preferred being called Atropos, was a hot little librarian; a true wild cat in the bedroom. Or that's what Balthazar had heard. Despite three incredibly romantic dinners, two bottles of expensive champagne imported from France, and a diamond necklace, the literal kind, Balthazar still hadn't gotten the tease into Bed. Actually, until this date, he hadn't gotten her into his apartment. He had had the ingenious idea of convincing her of a true home cooked meal, Balthazar's famous spaghetti and garlic bread. It wasn't too difficult, especially when he waived another bottle of champagne at her. The most difficult one was convincing Castiel, his best friend of twenty years and neighbor of three years, to cook the meal for Balthazar.

Castiel was the top chef at a small bistro down the street. He was known as a creative individual in terms of taste, using unique ingredients like chili powder and apricots in spaghetti. Castiel took pride in his reputation; one bite and everyone knew Castiel Novack had cooked it. Castiel had stopped talking to Castiel for a month when he'd gotten one of Castiel's dishes as take home and played it off as his own for a 'date'. Trying to convince the man to actually come into Balthazar's apartment and cook an impressive meal fresh took top shelf charming on Balthazar's side. Tro, Atropos, was sure to put out after one bite.

"That was delicious, Balthazar," Tro grinned around a fork full of pork and rosemary. She moaned to herself, her free fingers playing with the collar of her turtle neck. Balthazar grinned around the rim of his champagne glass, "I can't believe you cooked this all yourself."

"Well, anything for you darling," Balthazar grinned, scooting closer. His fingers grazed along her knee length skirt, watching as her legs slowly slid open. He leaned forward, "What do you say, I show you another one of my famous dishes."

Atropos giggled, leaning her chest into him when the someone rapt at the door. Well, the better term was 'bang' on the door. If Balthazar's studio apartment hadn't had a dead bolt and made of solid metal, he would have thought the person was trying to break down the door. Balthazar sighed but continued to move forward, "Ignore it, darling."

"Balthazar!" That was Castiel, his gruff voice angry and muffled from beyond the door. Balthazar sighed and moved away from Atropos. He'd spent all that time, got so close, and was interrupted by his best friend, Castiel the Cockblock, "Balthazar please open up!"

"To be continued, baby," Balthazar winked as he grabbed the door handle and revealed his scruffy friend. Castiel had red rimmed blue eyes, his hair was sticking up in all directions and he was messing with the edges of his dress shirt. Balthazar sighed sadly, "Are you okay, Cassie?"

"Dean has a friend over," Castiel spat and stormed passed Balthazar right into his kitchen. Balthazar glanced at Atropos who was fixing her skirt and turtle neck. There clearly wasn't going to be anymore 'getting' tonight, "A beautiful, busty friend who said I was nerdy and smelled like barley and was interrupting their alone time!"

Balthazar sighed and followed the path to his kitchen. Castiel was throwing open doors, most likely seeking out the brandy. Castiel and Balthazar had met Dean Winchester their freshman year of college, Dean was a senior at the local high school. Dean like the college bars and the college girls but needed college friends to get into both. The idiot had the bright idea that wide eyed Castiel and snarky Balthazar were the right college students to befriend and hang around with. Or, at least that was the closeted senior's excuse was. From that first day in that little coffee shop in Lawrence, Kansas, Balthazar could see that Dean was in love with Castiel.

But only Balthazar seemed to know it.

To this day, Castiel seemed to ignore the longing looks, the flirtatious remarks. He even seemed to overlook the small gifts of all his favorite things that Dean would drop on him now and then. Why the idiot didn't just come out and say he was hopelessly in love with Castiel was beyond Balthazar. It would have been a better route then the gifts and looks then regaining his masculinity by pointlessly flaunting floozies in front of Cas. But then, Dean wasn't the only desperate fool in the closet.

Wonderful, sweet Castiel spent all four years of college, and the six years Dean and Castiel spent as roommates (Balthazar isn't sure how they managed it) and Balthazar's neighbor, complaining about Dean. Castiel complained, at first, Dean's irresponsibility and lack of dedication, then it became his cleaning habits, his clothing, his language until it progressed to complaining about the brightness of Dean's arms, the muscles in his arms, how the boy walks around naked, flaunting his toned ass and well endowed manhood.

Basically, Balthazar was trapped in a never ending, one sided 'lack-of-lovefest' and clearly it was interrupting his own sex life.

"She's busty with this little pink shirt with a bunny on it," Castiel hissed. He pulled the brandi from high above Balthazar's refrigerator. He twisted off the cap angrily and threw it aside, "And these shorts. Is it possible for a pair of shorts to cover less than panties?"

Balthazar snorted, "It's possible, Cassie. But why are you over here?"

"I told you!" Castiel took a large gulp of brandi, "She said they needed alone time. She called me a pervert Balthazar! I was just trying to watch Glee. It's their season finale too!"

Balthazar was doing his best to seem sympathetic as Castiel downed half the bottle. He took Castiel by the shoulder and led him back into the living room, "Did you tell Dean this?"

"Yes!" Castiel growled, "And he said that I shouldn't be selfish. The episode was recording and 'his girl' wanted some quiet." Castiel's eyes began to tear, "Then he called it a stupid show and turned it off. He's such a jerk!"

Balthazar sighed, easing Castiel down into the worn recliner they'd bought their junior year. He threw a look at Atropos who had completely closed herself up now. She was putting on her simply black heels and reaching for her purse. Castiel babbled from the chair, breaking only to drink brandi.

"I think I should go," Atropos smiled softly, "Maybe another time, Balthazar."

Balthazar doubted there would be another time but he still smiled and showed her out the door. He followed her into the hall, stepping close to the adjacent door in hopes of catching noises from Castiel's apartment. There was nothing that he could here so Balthazar returned to the apartment. Castiel was hopelessly muttering, "Why would he chose her over me?"

Balthazar sighed, grabbing the bottle from Castiel and taking a drink. The man was a clear lightweight if the glassy eyes and slurred speech brought on in under five minutes was any indication. Balthazar sighed, "Have you ever thought of telling him you are hopelessly in love with the man?"

Castiel heaved a sigh and curled up around the bottle. Balthazar sighed, drinking the rest of the champagne and curling up on the couch watching his friend mop over his room mate.

* * *

There was a pounding on the door next day, or it could have been Balthazar's head, he wasn't sure. He still opened his eyes, rolled off the couch and went to the front door. He barely pulled on the handle when Dean burst through, eyes wide and panting.

"Winchester, how early is it?" Balthazar rubbed his eyes.

"Is he here? Is he okay? Did you sleep with him!" Dean growled, eyes bouncing around the room. He grabbed onto the collar of Balthazar's v-neck, one carefully picked out to show his well defined collar bone and tanned skin, "I swear if you violated him..."

"Shut up," Castiel groaned from his position in the chair.

Balthazar took Dean's hands in his own while the man was distracted, "I have know Castiel for at least twenty years, if I had some secret gay crush on him I would have "violated" him a lot sooner, Winchester. By best friend's virginity is safe, now take him home."

Dean squirmed out of Balthazar's grasp and rushed to Castiel's side. The man was still drowsy, eyes dull with sleep and liquor. Dean latched onto Castiel's wrist, his other hand stroking through Castiel's messy hair, fingers disappearing beneath the thick locks. Dean was smiling, softly, secretively down at Castiel. The smaller man groaned but was leaning into the caress, eyes slowly coming back to life as the came to focus on Dean.

Balthazar lost his breath watching the two. Because, no matter what anyone said, they couldn't argue with the sight right before him. This was lovers, true love, reunited after a long time away. They were staring at each other like their souls were finally one again and the weight of reality was now meaningless.

Then Castiel threw up.

"Please get him home," Balthazar sighed, rubbing his temple. Dean never lost his grin. He picked up the drunk man, looped his puke sodden arm around his shoulder and took on all the dead weight just to drag Castiel across the hall. Balthazar watched them retreat to their shared apartment, hoping this Castiel wouldn't interrupt another date in the future, but having very little hope. This was tradition until those two confessed to each other.

If Balthazar's life were a cartoon comedy film, a light bulb would have appeared above his head. He was struck with the most impressive idea, he just had to wait until the time was right.

* * *

The big night where all of Balthazar's plans would fall into place happened to be the same night that Atropos gave him a second chance. He explained the whole situation in the break room at work to Atropos. He told her about his childhood, about meeting Castiel over the last slice of Pizza in High School, Dean and Castiel's unrequited crush on each other and his master plan of getting them together, which now involved her. She was happy to be apart of the plan, had even orchestrated her own part. It was like fate had set this day aside in history just to allow Balthazar to complete his plans. And he loathed to admit that he was falling just a little bit in love with Atropos after she willingly went along with everything.

It started by breaking into Dean and Castiel's apartment. It wasn't too difficult since Balthazar had a spare key just in case. He waited for both of them to be gone, Dean at work and Castiel for groceries. He threw a few of Atropos' personal items around, sprayed her perfume everywhere too. Atropos laid across the couch in a modestly low cut shirt and Balthazar snuck back into his apartment, waiting for Castiel to return. He cracked both doors and crouched by his own.

Castiel returned quietly, his dress shoes clapping against the cement ground. He hesitated when he noticed the door was open, "Dean? Are you home?"

Castiel entered the apartment, seeing Atropos laying across the couch, "No, baby. I'm waiting for him."

"Who are you?" Castiel growled.

"I'm his girlfriend, who are you?" She must have smiled in some sultry way. Castiel dropped the bags, something shattered as he did, and he ran across the hall, slamming into Balthazar.

"Cassie?" Balthazar guided the man to the couch, rubbing his back as he cried and waited for Dean to come home.

Oddly enough, they didn't have to wait long. Dean must have taken a half day because twenty minutes later he was marching through the hallways. Balthazar, leaving a Castiel crying on his couch, neared the door, peeked through the same way he had when Castiel returned. He watched, holding his breath as Dean entered the apartment, looking at the mess of groceries and then Atropos.

"Who are you?" Dean growled.

"I'm Atropos."

"How long have you been here?" He was backing up to Balthazar's apartment, tense and stiff. Balthazar grinned, it wouldn't take nearly as long for this plan to be completed.

"Long enough."

And suddenly, Balthazar was being pushed back into his apartment, barreled over by Dean. He was backed into the wall, Dean's eyes bright green and murderous. He hissed, "Where's Castiel?"

Balthazar pointed to the couch where Castiel was gripping a tissue tightly, staring at both of them. Dean let go and rushed to the couch, wrapping his arms around Castiel tightly. Balthazar leaned back, dimming the lights in the room. He retreated to the kitchen, lighting a few candles to reveal a dinner and the small table set for two, "Now, I want you two to be as honest as possible. I'll lock you in the apartment if I have to. And as punishment for all the blue balls you've given me over the years, I'm using your bed Dean."

He went unnoticed, the two whispering to each other and grabbing parts of each other. Dean grasping Castiel's thigh and wrist, Castiel stroked Dean chest and then his face. They smiled at each other, whispering something softly before they leaned together and kissed. Balthazar retreated to their apartment, shutting his door then the couple's apartment door. Atropos smiled coyly, "Why didn't you romance me like that?"

Balthazar blushed, "Sorry, darling. How about now?"

He flipped the switch, turning off the lights then moved to the couch to join Atropos.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed :)

Thank You


End file.
